FMA Poetry
by Dreamer for lyf
Summary: Emotional FMA poems. Please read, needs advice badly
1. Chapter 1

W/C: Hello, new FMA writer here. Looks my obsession finally got to me... I decided to write these two poems. If you haven't seen the last episode, it won't make that much sense. Well, the first is kind of graphic so read at your own risk. It's Ed narrating the first poem

-DFL

---+---

Poem Name: A Bloody Soul Has Fallen

It is everywhere...

It has poisoned my body, my soul and mind

I lye here in this puddle of crimson

I lye here and look ahead me, I'm running out of time

I choke on it

It rises from my heart

I throw it up, disgusted the least

But when it leaves my mouth it seems I throw away a part...

A part of me who sees life

A part of me who is willing to survive

But like my soul it has been shooed away...

That part of me has died

I'm lying here, my flesh turning cold

I hear him call but nothing escapes my lips

I can feel the exposed wound capture air

I can feel the blood leak is it drips

I taste nothing but the metallic flavor

The numb and empty taste of pain

The same liquid that was flowing through me

The same substance that was coursing through my veins

Bitter sweet yet not sweet at all

I am fading away

My last breathe takes toll

I leave everybody as I fade

I find myself at a gate as I open my eyes

I look and drop my head in tears

I failed everyone including myself

Even the brother I love and hoped to safe so dear

---+---

That one is the most graphic and pained me to no end to write. Here's Al's point of view on what just happened.

---+---

Poem Name: Brother, Get Up!

Brother, why have you fallen?

Oniichan, why are you so still?

It's not over, please stand up

What's wrong, fight against pains will!

Brother, why don't you answer?

Why do you stare into nothing like you are?

Brother, answer me! You can't be dead

Not after we've come this far!

Oh, oniichan please get up

Ed, why aren't you answering me?

Stop fooling around and get up!

You can't be dead - you're scaring me

Brother, why are you still down

Stop it! Stop all the pain

Ed, I know you can't be gone!

I can sense life still flowing through your veins!

Ed... Why do you not answer?

Why are you doing this to us all?

Ed you have to get up!

Ed... Please answer my call

No tears fall for I'm in this armor

The whole darn reason why we are both here

The reason why you're lying there

The whole reason why everyone is frozen in fear

How I want you to shake off that strike

Brother, please get up to fight once more

I don't know what I'd do without you

Ed, please don't walk out of life's door

I feel jaws of pure foolishness and hate,

I feel something sinking into my skin

I wince but don't let it faze me

Brother - come back! We can still win...

I can't help it so I stand up

Part of me exposed to all those who look

I walk to you and where you lie

Your eyes showing the pain you hold in your heart like a book

My knees seem to weaken along with my heart

But hope remains inside my metal torso

When my silver hand touches your cheek

Suddenly the angst fades along with the woe

Warmth... He's still alive...

His soul is waiting at the gate

I'm going to save you, oniichan

I'm going to because you would do the same for me

---+---

W/C: -wipes away tears- I'm getting all emotional over my own writing… Well, I have more coming. Please review, if you ever get the time

-DFL


	2. Chapter 2

W/C: Well, it seems you guys liked my stuff so I'll post my next two. These two are both narrated by Ed and are kind of sad. I haven't posted any of my angsty poems yet, but… you'll see um' later. Right now, here are these

Poems name: Beyond The Armor

Behind the silver exterior

Beyond the metal that surrounds you

I see what others don't see

I see what others don't view

I look at the old you, Al

I see you tucked away inside

It pains me that I know it's partly my fault

The very concept taunts my mind

I look into your eyes

I see your old pupils or brown

I can't stand the site so I turn away

I let a sigh escape my lips and look down

I guess we're stuck like this for now, huh?

At least until we find what we're looking for

But we both know it won't be easy...

Things aren't going to be simple anymore

Beyond the armor I see

A hopeful glisten in your eyes, a faithful spark

Yeah, you look a lot different, Al

But you still have the same heart

---+---

Here is the next one

---+---

Poem Name: I Miss You Mother

I hear your words...

They play along with each dancing memory

I sit and watch my life go past

I gaze and I see how I change so quickly

No longer am I that naive boy

Not the child you saw weeping when you left

I have grown into something more

A strong willed young man of confidence

But how I want to bring everything back

Why did you have to leave us here?

Mother, come back please

I need you for now I fear

I know my life is changing fast

I can never predict what will happen tomorrow

But I can't take this confusion

I can't bare with all this sorrow...

Such a simple life we led in the past

You were there and we lived together

We were happy like most families

Until fate changed things forever

I would give anything to live that way

I'd give away my other arm, sanity or heart

I just need you here a little but longer

It wasn't time for us to part...

I sit and watch as my memories fade

They vanish before me and I cry

Mother, why do you have to be gone?

Why did you have to die?

So another tear falls

I drop my head, close my eyes and breathe

It's hard to go on without you

But now I must believe

Believe that I am strong

Believe that I can make this work

But as I look over at Al my eyes water

My head stops thinking and my mind gives a jerk

I sigh and let out s lone sob

The cry echoes into the night

Truth is... this is really hard for me, mom...

I just miss you a lot, all right?

---+---

W/C: Well, there's the next two. Hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
